Moonlight Love
by FrenchKisses
Summary: CardCaptorSakura/SM crossover.Serena is called for the welfare of the Clow Cards, and their future mistress, Sakura. Her mission, is to bring Yue back to what he was like before the death of Clow.


Moonlight Love  
  
Prologue: The Calling  
  
Summary: Serena is called for the welfare of the Clow Cards, and their future mistress, Sakura. Her mission, is to bring Yue back to what he was like before the death of Clow.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Card Captor Sakura characters, or Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Darkness. It was everywhere. Surronding her like a blanket, weaving through her mind like a curtain. "Hello?" She heard her voice echo in the blackness. Shivering slightly, she waited silently in the blackness that haunted her.  
  
"Good evening Princess Serenity." A voice replied.  
  
Jerking her head up, she tried to see the owner of the voice but could see nothing but darkness. "Who are you?" Her voice quivered.  
  
"Clow." The voice answered.  
  
Tilting her head in question, she waited for an explanation.  
  
"I am the master of the Clow Cards." The voice paused. "Do you know why you are called?" Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Of course not, I don't expect you too."  
  
Before she could comprehend what was happening, the blackness was gone. And she found herself on the floor, in a room, consisting of two chairs and a cocktail table. Sitting in one of the chairs was a man with long black hair, and violet eyes that peered through a pair of glasses. "Please sit." The man smiled, his hand motioning toward the chair across the cocktail table.  
  
Nodding, she rose from the floor and made her way toward the over stuffed chair. Seating herself down, she gazed curiously at the man.  
  
"You must be wondering why you are here..." Clow noted the frown that surfaced as he mentioned 'here', but decided to ignore it. "Well to put it simply, you have been called for the welfare of the Clow Cards, and their future mistress. You are to-."  
  
"Hold up." Placing a hand on the cocktail table, she leaned across the cocktail table. "You do know that I have no idea, zilch, nodda, zero, understanding of what you are talking about right?"  
  
"That could prove to be some difficulty..." Taking a deep breath, he began the story. "As you know, I am Clow, the past master of the Clow Cards, it was I who created the Clow Cards. The Clow Cards are cards which consist of magic all by themselves, where no two are the same. Every card has their own power, and their own ability. As I died, the cards were scattered. Although before my death, I sent Kero and Yue to find their new mistress. Kero was in charge of finding the mistress, while Yue was in charge of the judgement. The judgement is to see if a person is worthy enough to become the mistress to the Clow Cards. As days wore on to months and months to years, Kero finally found Sakura. She is almost done collecting all of the Clow Cards, and when she is finished she will be judged by Yue. Now listen carefully princess, for this is the problem. Yue has grown cold and isolated, and I fear that he'd be too harsh on Sakura. Who I am sure is destinied to be the new mistress of the Clow Cards." Clow glanced at the girl, who seemed unable to digest the story.  
  
"And you want me to?" Her voice wavering.  
  
"I want you to bring Yue to what he was before, my death, and the death of his love." Clow stated plainly, wincing at the last part.  
  
"So you want me to make this Yue guy into what he was before... so this Sakura girl can become the new mistress right?" Without waiting for a reply. "And how am I going to do that?"  
  
"Then you have agreed to do it?" Clow questioned in surprise.  
  
"I suppose... But how am I going to change him?" Serena questioned, frowning slightly.  
  
Clow smiled lightly at the princess. "You will know when the time comes."  
  
"And the time will be?" Serena pestered.  
  
Clow chuckled lightly, before shaking his head. "Trust yourself princess... and that is all you will need and know." Then with a wave of goodbye, Serena felt herself slowly began to disappear. "Wait... I..."  
  
"Good bye Princess. I wish you luck..."  
  
Suddenly all was black, and she could feel two hands grab her roughly by the shoulders, shaking her with enough force to snap her neck. "Wake up Serena. Or you'll be late."  
  
"I'm awake... mom." Fluttering her eyes opened, she saw the frown on her mother's face.  
  
"Are you sick Serena?" Concern evident.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just tired." Serena muttered softly, barely able to keep herself from falling back to sleep.  
  
"You sure?" Her mother pressed the palm of her hand gently against Serena's forehead, then quickly snatched her hand away. "Your burning up honey. Maybe we should...."  
  
She tried to concentrate on her mother's soft voice, but only found herself drifting off.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note: I will using the character names from the undubbed version of Card Captors Sakura. Here are some translations...  
  
Touya / Tori  
  
Yukito / Julian  
  
Tomoyo / Madison  
  
Oh and one more thing... REVIEW! 


End file.
